The Fifth Marauder
by Tootie
Summary: a new marauder. Nicole-also animagus.
1. Four Animagus and One Werewolf

Hi.This is a story done in Marauder time and the main character is based on me, but some main info about me is changed, like my last name, school name, stuff like that.  
  
Nicole got on the Hogwarts express and loaded her trunk on the train. She got in and started looking for a compartment. There was no empty ones so she went to a compartment that had four boys in it.  
  
She smiled and said "Can I join you? Everywhere else is full."  
  
The boy with messy black hair and glasses said "Please do. We could use some excitement. Nothings going to happen with these goons."  
  
She grinned and sat down next to him and said "Nicole Williams by the way."  
  
The boy grinned back and said "James Potter. These guys are Sirius Black aka Padfoot, Remus Lupin aka Moony, Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail and my nickname is Prongs.  
  
She smiled at each one in turn and said "Pleasure. So, what year are you in?"  
  
Sirius said "Our fifth. How bout you?"  
  
Nicole said "I'm in my fifth. I just transferred here. What house are you in?"  
  
Remus said "Gryffindor. What house do you want to be in?"  
  
Smiling, the girl replied "Anything except Slytherin. Moving on, how did you get your nicknames?"  
  
The boys looked at each other and seemed to have a private conversation and they kept throwing looks at Nicole. Finally, they pulled away and James said "You can't tell anyone. Understand?"  
  
Nicole nodded looking at them.  
  
Remus took a deep breath and said "I'm a werewolf and the others are Animagus. James turns to a stag, Sirius is a big dog and Peter is a rat. When I change, they make themselves change too and we uh..hide out together."  
  
Nicole said "That is so cool! You're Animagus too!"  
  
James said "Yes-wait, did you say 'too'?  
  
Nicole nodded and said "I'm Animagus. I transform into a bee."  
  
She then did so in front of their eyes. When she turned back, she smiled and said "anyone have a peice of honey?"  
  
James shook his head no and said "I have Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, here's a honey flavored one."  
  
Nicole ate it and said "Thanks."  
  
Remus said "We better get changed. We'll be there soon."  
  
Everyone nodded and got their robes. When Nicole left to change, Sirius said "Awww, why don't you change here? It could be very educational.  
  
Nicole poked her head back in and said "someone slap him for me."  
  
James gladly obliged.  
  
it used to be she transformed into a monkey, but i thought of something kinda funny if she was a bee. . . 


	2. Bruises and Sorting Ceremony

A/N: I changed it so Nicole changes to a bee, but it didn't show up. So, I'm just telling you here.  
  
Nicole looked at her arms which were covered in bruises and cuts. She quickly pulled the robe sleeves down covering them. She took the aspirins her mom gave her and headed back to the compartment.  
  
When she sat down, James grinned and said "We've been talking. . . We've agreed you can be a Marauder-one of us- too. Would you like to?"  
  
Nicole looked them over and said "Will it cause trouble?"  
  
Sirius replied "You have no idea."  
  
Nicole grinned and said "I'm in. Now, we just need a name for me."  
  
Sirius said "How about Nicole?"  
  
Nicole rolled her eyes and said "A nickname! How about Buzz. . . or something like that."  
  
James said "I know! How about Buzzer, but Buzz for short?"  
  
She grinned and said "I like. Buzzer it is."  
  
The train slowed to a stop and they got out and James led Nicole over to Hagrid.  
  
  
  
SORTING CEREMONY  
  
The boys grinned at Buzz as she came in and she grinned back. She was the first to be sorted. . .  
  
"Before I sort the First years, will Fifth Year Nicole Williams please step forward to be sorted." Said Mc Gonagall. She smiled at the girl that could be Shirley Temple if her hair was curly and she was younger. (Meaning she was very pretty, she had blonde hair to her waist, sparkling brown eyes and dimples that came with her ready smile). Nicole sat down on the stool and the hat said "Well, you will not do well in Hufflepuff or Slytherin, perhaps not Ravenclaw which would leave GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Nicole grinned and sat down between James and Sirius and across from Remus. The feast began. 


	3. The Truth And The Kiss

The Marauders had been at Hogwarts for a week and they already had gotten into trouble. They acted as they knew each other forever. One day, during Potions, Nicole was washing her hands free of spider legs. She rolled her sleeves up and James came over and saw some of the bruises that decorated her arm. She saw him looking at her and quickly turned, dried her hands and pulled the sleeves back down.  
  
They were walking through the hallway later that day when James interrupted Sirius and said "Buzz, what's wrong? I saw the bruises. Did Malfoy or Snape beat on you?"  
  
Nicole said "No." She looked in his big blue eyes, bit her lip and sighed. She pulled the boys into a empty classroom and put her books down. She pulled up her robe sleeves and the boys gasped shocked at the state of her arms.  
  
"My dad beats on me sometimes. Its nothing. I just keep aspirin handy and take it. You can't tell anyone." she whispered urgently.  
  
"Nothing? That's not nothing. That's something! Your arms are covered in bruises and cuts!" said James.  
  
"I can handle it. I don't go home for holidays, except summer ones and during summer I spend as little time home as possible. I haven't spent 24 hours with him since I was 8. Promise me." said the girl.  
  
James bit his lip and looked at the others and one by one they nodded.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Nicole was sitting on the quidditch stands when Sirius came up. She smiled at him and said "Hi."  
  
He sat down next to her and said "Are you ok?"  
  
Nicole laughed and said "Am I a troublemaker?"  
  
Sirius laughed too and said "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Sirius put his arm around her and they sat there looking at the stars. Suddenly, Sirius leaned over and kissed Nicole. She sat up and looked at him in surprise and he said "Don't be mad. I couldn't help it. You-you're just so beautiful and I've liked you since the first day I met you."  
  
She grinned and said "I'm not mad. I've liked you too. A lot."  
  
She got up and he did and they walked back to the school together. 


	4. Notes and Mischief

The Next Morning at Breakfast  
  
The mail was coming and almost everyone was searching for their owl. Not Nicole though. She never got anything. She doubted she'd get a card for Christmas or her Birthday from her family. So, naturally she was surprised when a large barn owl landed on her shoulder and held out an envelope to her. She looked at the owl curiously, she knew she saw it before. . .  
  
She opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Miss Buzz,  
  
I enjoyed spending time with you last night. It was fun even though we had no one chasing us, not even Filch, the old Squib. Although we didn't turn the bloody git Snape's hair pink as the plan is tonight, I had the time of my life. Just because I was with you. Will you be my girl?  
  
Mr. Padfoot  
  
Nicole looked up and grinned at him and said "Yes, Padfoot. I'll be your girl."  
  
James choked on his pumpkin juice and Remus looked at Peter with wide eyes.  
  
Sirius and Nicole laughed at the site of James choking.  
  
Nicole said "What? Is it really that shocking?"  
  
James nodded. "Well, now two of the Marauders are a couple."  
  
Nicole said "No shit, Sherlock. Anyways, the hair-still on for tonight?"  
  
She looked around at her fellow Marauders and they nodded grinning.  
  
Remus leaned in and said "Tomorrow's the full moon. You know what that means."  
  
They nodded and Nicole piped up "Make sure I don't sting anyone. If I do, you'll end up eating me and I'll die if you don't eat me, cause I'll loose the stinger. 


	5. Pranks, Anger and Worries

THAT NIGHT  
  
They decided to sneak out under James' Invisibility Cloak and snuck into the Slytherin common room after Goyle who had snuck into the kitchens for food. They went up the stairs on the left which turned out to be the boys dorms and they took the hair dye out of their pockets. They put it on every Slytherin boy and made sure it was pink and would stay like that for a week.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Nicole was awakened the next morning and looked in her mirror and did a double take by what she saw. Her hair was neon green and her skin matched it! She found a note. It said "courtesy of J. Potter"  
  
She screamed bloody murder and yelled "James Potter! I'm going to murder you!"  
  
She ran down the steps of the girls dorm and looked around the common room and saw some people there. Peter was down there and she went over to him.  
  
"Where's James?" she growled and Peter gulped and pointed to the boys dorm.  
  
She ran up the steps and pounded on the door and screamed "James Potter! You come out here and face me!"  
  
She heard laughter inside and she said "You forget who I am and what I am!"  
  
The laughter stopped and there was some whispering and the door opened and Sirius came out. Sirius took a look at her and started to laugh. He saw the look on his girlfriend's face and stopped.  
  
"Awwwww, don't be a spoil sport Buzz. It was just a prank." he said.  
  
"Padfoot, you get him out here right now if you ever want to date me again!" she said.  
  
Sirius gulped and poked his head in the dorm and said "Prongs, you better get out here. Maybe you shouldn't have done that or sent me out. She is my girl."  
  
James came out and stood across from Nicole and said "Umm, morning?"  
  
Nicole replied "Morning, my ass!"  
  
With that, she tackled him and started pounding him. She was finally pulled off by a prefect who took their wands away and points away.  
  
Nicole headed back to the dorm to get dressed and had gotten normal except for her skin. When she came out, James was waiting and tried to apologize.  
  
"Buzz, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get so mad." James said but Nicole just gave him a dirty look and walked between Sirius and Remus instead.  
  
The prefect gave their wands back to them at breakfast, which was hilarious due to the Slytherin's pink hair. When they saw the Slytherins, they gave each others high-fives except James and Nicole..  
  
During History of Magic, James kept apologizing to her and she finally muttered something and pointed her wand at him and James got gagged with a handkerchief. Professor Binns looked at Nicole and said "What on earth was that for? Un-gag him at once Miss Williams!"  
  
Nicole looked at him and calmly said "No. I won't un-gag him. It's a quite simple spell. Perhaps you could figure out what it is since you're a teacher. Meanwhile, I'll be on my way. Sirius, tell James that it'll take more than an apology for me to forgive him!" and then she got her books and left class. Sirius followed her after a moment and without talking, they headed to the common room. They sat down on a couch and started to talk.  
  
Siriys said "Buzz, it isn't just James that's bothering you, is it?"  
  
Nicole looked at him and said "No, Padfoot. It-its something I can't talk about here. Let's go to one of the secret passages."  
  
They went to a passage after Sirius grabbed the invisibility cloak and Marauders Map. They sat on the floor. Sirius muttered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." and the map opened and they would keep checking to make sure no one was coming.  
  
Sirius said "Now, Buzz, tell me what's wrong."  
  
She looked at him and said "Its my sister. Sophie. She's home with my dad and I'm just worried about her. He beats her like he does me and I don't want her hurt. I've arranged for the neighbor to check on her and she's a witch. So, she knows about me and she'll send Sophie to me if there's any trouble."  
  
Sirius said "And you're worried there'll be trouble."  
  
Nicole nodded and said "Exactly."  
  
Sirius said "You know, James is awful sorry he did that. Maybe you should explain to him why your so testy."  
  
Nicole nodded and said "Alright, Padfoot, I will."  
  
They got up and walked down to the common room again and played Wizard's Chess. 


	6. Sophie

For Charms, Sirius and Nicole joined the others and they passed notes to each other. All in all, all the Marauders knew about Sophie and everything. Everything changed two weeks later. That day at lunch Nicole said "As a friend once told me, 'that was then, this is now.'" James dropped his sandwich and stared at her and said "huh?" and the others had other idiotic expressions on their faces. She laughed and said "You should see your faces! Anyways, that was a quote from a book, That Was Then, This Is Now. It's awfully good." James shook his head and said "You just get weirder and weirder." Nicole stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Ooooh. *Real mature*" James said. Nicole just rolled her eyes and said "Don't get me started. We haven't been in trouble lately. Any ideas?" the others leaned in and started shooting off their ideas but shut up when Dumbledore came running up. He motioned to Nicole to follow him and she did so. The boys looked at each other and followed them after a minute.  
  
"Ms. Williams, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Your sister-Sophie she was found nearly dead by your neighbor. Dumbledore said. Nicole gasped and went pale. "Where is she? If she's with that bastard-I'm gonna get her outta there!" she said in a strange voice. Dumbledore said "Not to worry, she is in the hospital wing. She'll be fine soon." Nicole nodded and ran off to the hospital wing and the boys followed her. She reached the hospital wing and looked around. She saw Sophie and ran over to her and hugged her. "Sophie! How are you? My god, I'm so sorry!" and started to cry. Sirius came up behind her and said "So this is Sophie. Hi kid." He turned to Nicole and comforted her. Sophie said "Nicole, stop crying! I'm fine!" Nicole grinned and gave her a hug and introduced her to the other Marauders. Nicole picked up Sophie and held her at her hip. She looked her in the eye and said "Let's find Professor Dumbledore to make sure you can stay and where you should stay.  
  
They met up with Dumbledore and Sophie got a couple rooms down the hall from the Gryffindor common rooms. They changed ir to pink, Sophie's favorite color. It was agreed that Sophie could attend classes with Nicole as long as the teachers agreed and Sophie stayed quiet and didn't distract anyone. They went to Potions and Sophie met Malfoy and Snape. It wasn't a good thing.  
  
NOTES: I'm 15, almost 16-my birthday is February 25th. Is anyone else besides SycoCallie and Zoe Potter reading this? If you are, then review. . . . Just give it a rating like 1-10 1 being the lowest and 10 the highest (duh) 


End file.
